A sanitary washing device has been known, which washes a human body private part by squirting wash water. The sanitary washing device includes a wash water heating part which heats the wash water, and makes it possible to squirt warm water to the human body private part.
In such a sanitary washing device, it has been performed to provide three or more heaters having the same resistance value on the wash water heating part and control energization to the respective heaters separately (for example, JP 2015-69693 A (Kokai)). This allows the washing water temperature to be controlled more finely compared with the case of providing one heater having a large output.
However, if a large number of heaters are provided on the wash water heating part, the number of electric wires and switches or the like for controlling the energization increases with increasing number of the heater, and the increase in the size and cost of the wash water heating part accompanying with the increase of parts count are caused. Therefore, it is desired for the sanitary washing device to make it possible to control finely the wash water temperature while suppressing the increase in the size and cost.